The Bugs
by Montydragon
Summary: The whole tower goes insane when the Teen Titans discover they all have lice. While Raven panics, Cyborg gloats, Robin grieves over lost hair, Starfire uses up all the shampoo and Beast Boy waits for it to all be over, an elusive villain decides to take advantage...
1. Chapter 1

"Robin, what is this?"

Under normal circumstances, Robin would have barely glanced over at Starfire before going back to filling his black hair with hair gel. But the tiny, struggling bug in Starfire's fingers caught his eye before he could look away. His eyes widened under his mask. "It's...it's a louse, Starfire. Where'd you find it?"

"What is, 'the louse', Robin?" she asked innocently, squeezing the bug between her fingers. "And I found it in my hair."

Robin took a deep breath. "Well, a louse is a species of bug that lives in your hair, Starfire. They...sorta suck your blood..."

"Like, 'the vampire'?" Starfire asked, staring at the bug. Robin, grateful to have something to compare to, nodded uneasily. "You said it was in your hair?"

Starfire nodded, looking at Robin curiously. "Yes, I did find it in my hair."

Before Robin could reply, the two heard a scream from the other side of the tower, followed by a loud thumping noise. Beast Boy came running down the hall, screaming, "LICE! I HAVE LICE!"

Robin caught Beast Boy as he rocketed past the bathroom, still screaming. "You said you have lice?" Robin asked. Beast Boy nodded, still panting.

"I found one when I was looking in the mirror!" Beast Boy howled. "Oh, my beautiful hair is infested!"

"Infested?" Starfire asked. Robin sweat-dropped. "What does 'infested', mean?"

"It means you have LICE!" Beast Boy screeched. "Now I have to purge my beautiful green hair! Do you have any idea how long that's going to take?"

"Beast Boy, you're confusing her," Robin scolded. "Starfire, I'm afraid you have lice too."

Starfire's eyes grew wide. "I have...the lice?" she asked, her voice filled with alarm. Robin nodded, growing wary. Starfire could be very powerful if she was startled, much like a tiger.

The orange-skinned alien swiftly lifted a hand to her head and shot it with a starbolt, singeing her hair and alarming Robin, who quickly slapped at it to keep it flame-free. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Forgive me," Starfire said, voice quiet. "On my planet, we have the Zorkbacks, little creatures related to your lice. Shooting one's head with a starbolt will scare them off. I am sorry if I have scared you."

"It's ok, Star," Robin reassured her. "That isn't how we get rid of lice here on earth, though. We have to use shampoo."

"But I wash my hair with the shampoo every night. Wouldn't that get rid of them?"

"Special shampoo," Robin said. "I probably have lice, too, if you and Beast Boy have them. Why don't you get Cyborg to get some while I check my hair? He can't have lice, after all. He doesn't have any hair."

Starfire nodded and floated out of the room, leaving Robin with Beast Boy. Beast Boy, who had been crazily hopping around just seconds ago, was now standing stiffly, a terrified expression on his face. Robin, noticing, asked, "Beast Boy, what's up?"

"Well, I just had a small thought," Beast Boy said, his voice tiny. "If Starfire and I have lice, then that means…" he shivered and gestured down the hall. It took Robin a second to see what he was pointing at, but once he did, he cringed.

"Oh God, why didn't I think of that before?" he mumbled. "And I do have lice, I just found one. The odds are just getting better and better…"

Beast Boy stared down the hall, shivering. "I know I'm the one who's going to do it. You don't have to say it aloud," he whispered. "I'll be back here in a few minutes. If I get back at all."

Beast Boy began to walk down the hall, each footstep seemed shorter as he made his way to his destination. When he arrived, he slowly knocked on the door. It opened swiftly, scaring the daylights out of the changeling.

"What?" Raven asked grumpily. "Some people need sleep, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy let out a squeak, but no words came out. Raven growled at him. "Come on, Beast Boy, spill."

"Everyone in the tower has lice!" Beast Boy screamed. Raven hopped backwards, covering her ears and glaring at him. "We think you do too!"

Raven's eyes widened under her hood. "Did you just say you think I have lice?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah… Robin wants to check everyone in the tower… He wanted me to get you…"

Raven sighed. "I'll check myself. If I do have lice, I'll find you. Is Cyborg getting shampoo?"

Beast Boy nodded again. "I'll be in the bathroom, comforting Robin about what he's going to do to his R-cycle helmet."

"I think it would be a better idea to help Cyborg with the T-car. He's going to be furious," Raven remarked, closing the door and leaving Beast Boy standing in the hall.

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review!

-Montydragon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, they would have over ten seasons.

"You have to be kidding me."

Raven sat on the rim of the bathtub, watching as Beast Boy pulled out louse after louse. It was bad enough that she had lice at all, but enough to make her blow something up when she learned she was the worst case. It was too bad that she couldn't use her telekinesis to remove the lice, them being too small to put any soul-self into. She would have used it immediately if she could have.

Robin was still waiting for Cyborg to return with the shampoo. He seemed to be taking a ridiculous amount of time at the store. According to Beast Boy, he had a huge crush on the cashier there. Considering that the cashier was 62, Raven didn't believe a word.

"Jeez, Rae, is it even possible to have this much lice?" Beast Boy asked. Raven gave him her most patented death glare.

"My. Name. Is. Raven," Raven growled. "And stop rubbing it in. Do I look like I want to have this much lice? Do I look like I even want lice? They're tiny bugs that suck your blood. Idiot."

Beast Boy shrunk back. "S-sorry R-Raven," he stuttered. Raven felt a pang of sympathy for him. She should have known that he would make some comment along those lines. It was just what he did. She shouldn't have snapped.

_Raven_, _you_ _idiot_, _what_ _are_ _you_ _thinking_?! _You snap at him all the time_! _Why_ _are_ _you_ _being_ _so_ _soft_? Raven thought to herself. _You're_ _getting_ _weak_!

"Uh, earth to Raven," Beast Boy said, waving a hand in front of her face. "You ok? You're kinda... zoning out."

Raven shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm ok," she said to Beast Boy. "Just... thinking."

They heard a noise from the main room. "Probably Cy," Beast Boy said. "Finally."

Raven nodded and walked out of the bathroom. The feeling of Beast Boy's fingers in her hair hadn't gone away, and the thin air felt strange on her head. She ran her own hand through it self-consciously.

When she reached the main room, a scene of chaos met Raven's eyes. Cyborg was running around with the shampoo while Robin and Starfire chased him, screaming to stop loudly.

Raven was tempted to just sit back and watch until Cyborg was caught, but she wanted to get rid of the lice quickly. She levitated into the room and grabbed Cyborg with her telekinetic energy, slowing him down enough for Starfire to get him around the middle and drag him to Robin. The Boy Wonder looked ready to kill him. "What was the meaning of running around with our lice shampoo?!"

Cyborg smirked at him, but didn't reply. Robin sighed and took the shampoo from him. "Never mind," he growled as he handed the shampoo to Starfire and said, "Put some in your hair and leave it in for ten minutes."

Starfire nodded and dashed off in the direction of the bathroom just as Beast Boy came in. The green boy looked around the room, at Robin panting and sitting on the couch, at Cyborg picking himself up off the floor and at Raven, who was now making some herbal tea. He shook his head and settled down beside her. Raven looked at him for a moment before returning to the task of pulling the tea bag out of its wrapper. He looked content to be sitting there.

Suddenly a thought came into Beast Boy's sluggish brain and he stood up so suddenly he scared Raven enough to drop the tea bag.

"Raven, was Starfire going to shampoo her hair?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded, still upset over the scare. "Robin, dude, did you tell her how much to use?"

"Well, I assumed... Oh..." Robin said, eyes widening.

"Dudes, have you got any idea how much Star uses?!" Beast Boy cried. "The last time Cyborg got a bottle of it, I took a shower after her and there wasn't anything left!" Beast Boy slumped down on the floor. "Well, Cy, looks like you're going back to the store..."

"You know, B, she might not have used all of it," Cyborg replied. "I mean, one time..."

The cybernetic teen didn't have time to finish before Starfire walked into the room. Her hair had so much shampoo in it that it looked like she'd fought a Tamerainian slime monster and lost.

"Used up the whole bottle," Raven commented quietly. "Great deductive reasoning, Beast Boy."

Robin sighed. He knew Starfire didn't mean to use up everything-she just didn't know any better. Starfire gave him a look. "Robin, have I upset you?" she asked, giving him ridiculously large puppy eyes. He shook his head.

"It's ok, Star. You didn't upset me. But... try not to use up the whole bottle next time."

**A**/**N**: **Nobody** **reviewed**.  
***sniff***.  
**I** **mean**, **I** **know** **it's** **thanksgiving** **and** **all**, **but** **how** **long** **does** **it** **take** **to** **type** **a** **word** **or** **two** **and** **push** **the** **post** **button**? **I** **know** **this** **is** **my** **first** **fanfiction**, **but** **fifty** **people** **viewed** **this** **story** **and** **well**, **does** **it** **hurt** **to** **dream**? **Even** **a** **little**? **Seriously**? **Please** **review**. **Don't** **make** **me** **cry**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do, however, own this plot.**

"That's the twenty-sixth hair that came off my head, Raven! The twenty-sixth!"

"Be quiet, Robin."

Raven was sitting on the edge of the tub, watching Robin as he combed his hair. Beast Boy had laughed the first few times Robin had complained, but had been silent since Raven slapped the back of his head. Twice.

Cyborg had been playing video games all day. Raven strongly suspected he was simply trying not to gloat, though he had been doing so to a furious Beast Boy earlier. She was so going to get him back.

They still hadn't managed to make a dent in the lice extermination. The best they could do was pray to Azar that Starfire wouldn't think malathion was some sort of refreshing drink and swallow it. Raven had gotten some, knowing angrily that the lice in her hair were strong enough to carry on even with the shampoo. Malathion was a strong poison, and the lice weren't likely to survive it. That was, unless they had become meta from feeding off Raven's power-filled blood. The poor empath was beginning to think it possible. It couldn't be any weirder then the strange panicky sensation she got whenever she thought about lice.

She heard Robin grumble over yet another lost hair, and resisted the urge to strangle him. It had admittedly been funny the first few times, but it was just plain irritating now. She almost wished Beast Boy was there to annoy Robin and possibly lift Raven's sullen mood. She hated lice.

"Hey, Raven, pass me the comb, would you?" Robin asked, having apparently dropped it while trying and failing to keep the hair on his head. Raven sighed, pulled the comb off the ground with her telekinesis and placed on the side of the sink. "Thanks," he replied, beginning to comb at his hair again.

Starfire walked in, looking cheerful as ever and completely draining what was left of Raven's good mood. Not that she didn't like to see her friend happy, but when she wasn't, the powerful emotion coming off the sullen was just too much for the empath to handle. Raven glared at the ground and wondered what Cyborg was doing. Probably something that was annoying the sanity out of Beast Boy.

"...And it seems, folks, that our city's resident super heroes, the Teen Titans, are dealing with what many normal kids today face! A case of head lice!"  
The black villein's ears perked up at this announcement. _What_ _did_ _the_ _news_ _just_ _say_?

He walked over to the TV and turned the volume up. There were several pictures of the Teen Titans on the screen. He nearly laughed at one with Beast Boy combing a very steamed-looking Raven's hair. _The_ _Titans_ _certainly_ _have_ _their_ _hands_ _full_..._all_ _the_ _better_ _for_ _me_...

He settled down on the couch, watching a bit of footage someone had found and given to the news. It was of Starfire walking into the Titan's main room, her hair full of shampoo, while Raven facepalmed in the background and Beast Boy covered his eyes. This time, the villein did laugh.

Robin was about three-quarters done with combing out his hair when the alarm went off. Beast Boy jumped about three feet in the air while Robin cursed. "Raven," he growled, "I'm not done with combing my hair and Starfire's trying to dry it. You're going to have to fight this without us."

Raven sighed and nodded. She walked out of the bathroom, Beast Boy following her, and made her way down to the main room.

"Cyborg? We have an alert! Come on!"

Cyborg was still playing video games. Raven gritted her teeth, grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him across the room. As soon as they had left the space, Raven raised her hands and teleported them all to the crime scene.

When they arrived, they could see the bank had been very thoroughly robbed. The guards had been knocked out and been tied up with short lengths of red rope, the vault walls were blown to shards and the door had ceased to exist. Raven saw a flash of black in the alley conveniently beside the bank.

She quickly flew into the air, following the black cape as quickly as she could. She was surprised-usually the villeins would fight and wouldn't flee. Once, Control Freak had actually robbed a jewelry store just to fight the Titans. They thought it was cowardly to run away.

Raven created a portal and teleported right in front of the villein. As soon as she appeared, the caped robber stopped. The empath could see it was Red X.

"If you drop the money right now," Raven hissed, "I might just let you go."

"Not happening, cutie," Red X replied. He threw a hit in her direction. Cursing Beast Boy and Cyborg for being behind, Raven blocked the punch and kicked X in the leg. Red X bent over in pain and Raven grabbed the money with her powers. Red X took her by surprise by leaping up and hitting her with such force, she felt her nose crack. As she put her hands to her now broken nose, Red X took advantage and ran up a fire escape.

"Stop!" She heard Cyborg's voice and felt him run past her. Beast Boy was about to follow him when he saw Raven bent over in agony. He stooped beside her and placed an arm around her. Raven gave him a grateful look and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Trust me, when I fin' Red X, he's goin to pay," Raven said, the broken nose making her voice weird. "I think I'll sen him to Trigon's dimension."

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! I wouldn't mind a few more, though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd probably be famous. Like ****_that's _****ever going to happen.**

Raven was furious.

Not only was her nose now utterly broken, but she also still had the worst case of lice in the entire tower. Starfire had somehow miraculously used the malathion correctly and it had positively reacted to her alien hair, killing off the lice and their eggs in mere minutes. Raven had to use every ounce of control she had not to be jealous. Her purple hair was very thick and took a full twenty minutes to comb normally.

Robin was still upset over the amount of hair he had lost-and would still lose- because of the lice experience, but he had gotten over the worst of it and was rapidly improving. Cyborg seemed quite amused by the whole fiasco. However, poor Beast Boy still wasn't over the actual bugs and almost surpassed Raven's anxiety with his own. Almost.

She leaned over the side of the bathtub, rinsing her hair for what felt like the umpteenth time. She was actually reconsidering the whole meta-lice idea, for the irritating bugs were harder to wash away then they were for Starfire, or even Robin. She wondered if she should get Cyborg to test one for powers, just to see if her theory was true.

A loud cawing noise filled her ears and Beast Boy, in crow form, landed beside her. He had learned that teasing her about the whole situation was a VERY bad idea, and had refrained from it ever since she had propelled him through two walls in one throw. Even so, his whole pet-naming, joke-cracking, Raven-annoying antics continued without end.

"Hey, so, those lice almost gone, Rae?" he asked, speaking as through defusing a bomb. Raven growled at her pet name, sending a glare in Beast Boy's direction. The hostile behavior didn't faze him, though he clearly got the message to leave the topic alone.

"My name is Raven," the empath hissed, though it was more out of the pain of the malathion then anger. "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"Robin thinks he knows where Red X is going to strike again," Beast Boy replied. "He doesn't want you to fight because of your nose-"

"-Which is perfectly fine, it's not like I can't fight without it-"

"-But I told him you could handle it," the changeling finished. "I mean, you've broken your nose before and still saved the city, haven't you?"

Raven smiled at the thought of the memory. It had been during the summer, when Cyborg decided to take everyone rollerblading. The empath had actually been doing pretty well until she hit a bit of gravel and had gone flying into a solid brick wall. She had broken her nose and had orders from Robin to return to the tower, but Cinderblock had started a robbery at the other end of town. Raven had flown ahead and by the time the other Titans reached the crime scene, Cinderblock had already dropped the money and was missing both his arms. That was the day Beast Boy vowed he would never underestimate Raven again.

"Alright, I'll be down after I finished rinsing my hair," Raven said to Beast Boy. "And if Robin objects to me coming, he's got another thing coming. Coming at his precious hair gel."

Beast Boy nodded and transformed back into a bird, flying out of the bathroom. Raven sighed and went back to rinsing her hair. She knew Robin meant well, but she was going to throw him through a window if he thought she was incapable.

As soon as she was sure every last bit of pesticide was out of her hair, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her head. She glared at the bottle of malathion, wishing there was less painful way to remove the lice's eggs, or at least that her scalp was less covered in nicks and cuts from the lice comb.

She lifted her toothbrush with her powers, figuring it would be a good time to brush her teeth. After all, she hadn't done so since she realized she had lice, and personal hygiene was quite important to her.

Raven heard a loud yelp from downstairs, followed by a chorus of hysterical laughter. She rolled her eyes, but at the same time, wondered who had set the prank. Probably Beast Boy.

She finished brushing her teeth and unrolled the towel from her head. There. All ready to go downstairs. And maybe convince Robin she could go on the mission.

She levitated a foot above the ground, gliding through the halls and making her way to the main room. When she got there, what she saw almost made her laugh.

Robin looked like he had been struck, while Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled around on the floor, screaming with laughter. Starfire looked highly confused. "Please friends," she asked, bewildered. "Why does Robin have the paralysis after seeing a picture of the louse?"

Raven stared at the screen. Apparently Robin had clicked Red X's crime file, only to have a picture pop up of a gigantic louse attacking Batman. _Well_ _played_, _Cyborg_, _well_ _played_.

**A/N: Review please, my fellow Teen Titans lovers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Like I own Teen Titans. *rolls eyes* Morons.**

* * *

After recovering from the whole Cyborg-Batman-killer louse prank, Robin was sulking. Raven, on the other hand, had never felt happier in her life. She had actually found humor in Cyborg's prank, her nose was feeling better and Robin had actually found some useful information on Red X. Now that they knew he was to strike at the Churchmen bank, she was _so_ going to kick his sorry butt.

She leaned back on the couch, absentmindedly glancing at the documentary Starfire was glued to. Bad idea. One glance at the close-up of the blood-sucking louse on the screen and she knew she would never be the same again.

Beast Boy walked into the room, carrying a large book in one hand and using the other to anxiously scratch his head. Poor Beast Boy. The lice clung to him like bits of metal to a high-powered magnet. Raven's mind began to drift before snapping back to his other hand. Wait. Beast Boy was carrying a _book_?!

Raven's mind raced. What? Since when did Beast Boy read? Since when did Beast Boy read huge books like that? Since when did Beast Boy _know_ _how_ to read?!

"What is that, Beast Boy?" Raven asked. Beast Boy reeled around before sweat-dropping. He tried to hide the book behind his back. Raven eyed him meaningfully.

"What?" he asked slowly. Raven gestured at the not-so hidden book. He gave her his biggest I-didn't-do-anything-don't-kill-me-please smile. Raven raised an eyebrow. He groaned. "I stole your dictionary, ok? I keep on finding weird words!"

Raven's eyes widened before her faze softened. Beast Boy looked like he'd just been kissed by Aqualad. "Why aren't you killing me?" he asked, disbelief flooding his tone. "I went into your room! I stole your book!" Raven just kept gazing. "OK, what did you do to Raven?" Beast Boy shouted, giving up.

"You shouldn't have gone into my room," Raven hissed. "But I find it incredible that you might actually want to get smarter. You could have just borrowed it with my permission, you know. You don't steal, though. Especially not from my room."

Beast Boy looked like he might have actually believed her before the alarm went off. Robin ran out of the hallway yelling, "Red X!"

Raven was out the window in an instant, flying in the direction of Churchmen bank. She could hear Starfire and Beast Boy flying after her, leaving Cyborg and Robin to use the T-car. She sped towards the city, dipping down about twenty feet to building level. She could already see a black cloak rushing through an alley in front of her.

"It is on, X," she hissed. "Stop!" she yelled loudly. That only made him run faster. Beast Boy and Starfire flew next to her. Beast Boy was gasping for air, while Starfire seemed winded.

"Jeez, Raven, slow down!" he wheezed, changing into a parrot for a split-second before shifting back into a hawk. She gave him a glare.

"The villein's getting away," she replied.

Red X was indeed gaining speed, twisting and turning into about a hundred different alleys. Raven growled and increased her own speed, following the black blur. She was almost close enough to-

Red X threw a sticky X into the air. Raven dodged and winced as she heard it make contact with Beast Boy. "I'LL BE FINE!" he screamed as he rushed towards the ground. Raven glared before looking at Starfire, who nodded to her glance. At the signal, Raven fell back, diving like a falcon after Beast Boy, who was still struggling to morph into human form.

She dipped and grabbed him, carrying him in her arms and ripping the X off his body. He kept out a loud scream before scrambling out of her arms, only falling again as he had lost several flight feathers. She groaned and dived to retrieve him again.

By the time Beast Boy was safely on the ground, Starfire had caught up with Red X and was engaged in a volley of X's and starbolts. Raven landed and ran right up to Red X, concentrating every ounce of anger she had. A large smile grew on her face as Rage emerged, rushing at the cloaked villein. Red X gulped before running in the opposite direction, screaming.

**A/N: Red X is doomed. :X**

**Anyway, the next chappie's probably gonna be the last. But remember, The Other's gonna be at least six chapters. And for those who actually read my profile, Lost's coming a week after The Bugs is over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I've said it six times, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

Raven lay awake in her room, quietly sipping tea. It was pounding rain outside. She was recalling the events following her disastrous meeting with Red X.

After she had unleashed Rage, the red clone had chased after X for about twenty minutes before finally catching up and yanking him into the air. Rage had given him the grandmother of all wedgies, a punch to the face, (avenging Raven's nose) and a blow to the chest that would have made Chuck Norris cry. It had taken quite a while to subdue the excited emoticlone, but Rage had eventually submitted and retreated back to Nevermore.

Robin had been a bit worried about her giving up her emotion control, but Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to admire it. Starfire had been awestruck from the moment Rage had thrown Red X twenty feet in the air and caught him again, miraculously not breaking any of his bones before punching his face. It had been a very eventful day, and Raven was ready to sleep.

She heard pounding at her door and almost smiled and lost it at the same time. Beast Boy. He had been soaping up his hair for the entire afternoon. He must have finally finished combing himself out. She crawled out of her bed, growling, and opened the door.

Beast Boy leaped from the doorway, taking Raven by surprise as he did a little victory dance in front of her. "Oh, yeah, go Beast Boy, no lice, go Beast Boy, they gone, go Beast Boy-"

"Shut up," Raven muttered, though she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of affection for him. The Titans were officially lice-free at last, or at least they would be after Raven did a final check on all of them. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. Raven sighed and gave him a swift hug, gently squeezing him before letting go. "Happy now?" she asked.

Beast Boy positively beamed. He gave her his trademark cheesy smile before giving her a small hug back and racing out the door. Raven smiled and then gave a virtual glare to Love, who was making smoochy faces at Brave and Happy in Nevermore. She walked out the door, making her way towards the main room.

The Titans were seated around the couch, watching a documentary on how to make pesticide. Beast Boy looked like he wanted to throw up, Cyborg's eyes had crossed, Robin was clinging on to Starfire for dear sanity while the indestructible alien simply watched, not affected at all. Raven settled down between Beast Boy and Starfire, burrowing into the couch cushion and ignoring the choking sounds Cyborg was making.

After the movie was over, Starfire walked away, saying she was going to sleep.  
"Dudes, if I go to sleep, I'm not going to wake up again," Beast Boy muttered, shivering. Raven couldn't blame him. She was going to spend the rest of her life erasing all those images for her head.

Cyborg went in the direction of his own room, murmuring about programming in amnesia on disks while Robin made coffee. "I'm not sleeping after that."  
Raven decided to meditate. It was too cold to rest outside, so she settled for her room. The area was peaceful and dark. She levitated three feet of the ground, closing her eyes and murmuring her mantra. She imagined catching Beast Boy in a net, then locking him up with Rage and Brave. It would be like watching a nature documentary, where it shows two lions working together to kill a zebra.

She let out the breath she had been holding. The lice were gone, Red X was trembling in jail and Affection was going to be kicked halfway across Nevermore for her Beast Boy fangirling. Raven smirked. It was a good night.

* * *

Red X bit his lip to keep from screaming as he stretched his head vigorously. The lice were certainly not going away anytime soon, especially with the living conditions of jail. At least his creepy roommate was leaving him alone.  
_Curse_ _you_ _Raven_. _Even_ _though_ _I_ _started_ _it_.

**A/N: Well, that was the final chapter, folks! Stay tuned for Lost!**


End file.
